


Royal Flush - Potter's Side

by Furorscribiendi



Series: Royal Flush [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of entries from the journal of Harold James Potter, chronicling a series of poker games with one Lucius Malfoy. Mirror fic to Royal Flush - Malfoy's Side. 14 entries total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Flush - Potter's Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of an epistolary fic, only it's journal entries and not letters.

_______________________________________________

Saturday, December 31st, 2000

I hate Ministry parties. They’re boring and such a drag. The only vaguely interesting person there was Lucius Malfoy. Yeah, I admitted it.

There were loads of people at the party, but I couldn’t stand half of them. And the other half bored me and I managed to stay awake. Just nodding and thinking about Quidditch was a big help.

But it was interesting to see Lucius walking through the room. He left a trail of whispers in his wake. Everyone started murmuring when he was far from earshot. Or they thought he was out of earshot. Maybe it was just me, but almost everyone there were two-faced social lackeys; there are times I wonder if what I did was even worth it in the end. Voldemort just seemed to exemplify some of the main problems in the wizarding world.

For most of the night, all I can remember wanting to do was find some place quiet and play a soothing game of cards, probably solitaire.

I had to wait until I’d given some stupid speech about how the wizarding world would be fine and that we wouldn’t forget the people who died.

I felt like the world’s biggest liar up there on that dumb stage. All the problems that everyone thought went away with Voldemort are still there.

Then Fudge (I really don’t know how that idiot is _still_ Minister) called for a moment of silence. So when it came, I slipped out. I don’t need a moment of silence to remember the people I’ve forgotten. That’s something for people who like to think they’re making the proper observances and doing the socially right thing.

Besides, I would have been stuck in that room afterwards. I probably would have gone mad if one more witch walked up to me and asked if I was seeing anyone. It’s just annoying as hell.

It really didn’t take me long to find a room, get comfortable and start playing solitaire. I always carry a pack of cards with me. I can’t remember when I started doing it, but it was nice to have a deck to shuffle and play a game to occupy myself when there wasn’t much of anything that I could do.

But I wasn’t even there for half an hour, when I heard footsteps outside the door. I glanced at the door and saw long blond hair and broad shoulders from the crack in the door. It was Lucius Malfoy.

I think I surprised Lucius when I invited him in. I figured why waste the element of surprise. He just came in, and sat in the seat beside mine, looking at me. I don’t know what he found so interesting to look at. But it grated on my nerves, and I messed up two easy moves, so I looked over at him.

I asked if he wanted to play a card game. He said yes. And, I still can’t believe this, he looked surprised when I dealt the cards. Have wizards not heard of poker before? Or would that just be Lucius?

Even when I said it was poker, he gave a very slight nod of his head, one that even I almost missed. I think he still has no clue what the game is. But I have a feeling that’s what he wanted me to think.

All I know Lucius Malfoy is not a person who looses.

And I absolutely obliterated him.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, January 31st, 2001

Malfoy doesn’t like it when someone critiques his technique. Apparently being told this over lunch didn’t help any. Well, not that he ate anything.

But he really is too hasty. It’s just cards, true, but the real game is in the players, the facial expressions and what is not said.

He practically ordered me to come to the manor at seven. I think he’s trying to prove that he can beat me.

So I went. This time we played wizard poker.

And I beat him again.

I really have to start playing wizard and muggle poker with him more often.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, February 14th, 2001

I guess I wimped out this year. I could have suffered a date with some well-meaning guy, but I just can’t.

It’s not like I wanted him to die. But he’s gone now and I can’t be bothered to go looking for someone at this point in my life. I’m happy with my memories (it’s not like I’m about to just forget him and what we had), friends and poker games with Malfoy.

I owled Malfoy this morning, inviting him over for poker later on tonight. Granted, I had to hurry down to the Floo Network Department at the Ministry to make sure that he wouldn’t be bounced back from where ever he came from but it got done.

Though, that would a thought. He would be fit to explode if he got bounced back and then I saw him another day for a poker game.

I rather enjoy Malfoy’s irritated expression when I continually beat him. He usually has a smug look on his face when we start playing, like he thinks he can finally beat me.

And then I go and ruin it for him by proving him wrong.

Of course, Malfoy seemed surprised that I was wearing my most comfortable outfit when he arrived. Did he really think I would get dressed up for him?

The only annoyance was when Ron showed up. He and ‘Mione were wondering where I was, as my date was waiting for me. Ron had an expression on his face that said I didn’t have to come if I didn’t want to.

That’s precisely what I told him and went back to the poker game with Malfoy. When I sat down, he looked at me like he wanted to ask me something. So I told him I hadn’t dated since the war ended.

The look on his face said he suspected something else, but he didn’t give me any more looks.

I let him think he was winning for a little bit, out of gratitude I guess.

But he had three of a kind.

And I had a high straight.

I won again.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, March 21st, 2001

Malfoy and I play poker every Wednesday now. It just kinda happened. We’d arrange to play poker every week and it would invariably fall on a Wednesday.

Malfoy also stopped wearing his robe. I don’t think he noticed that I noticed. But I did.

All sorts of tactics can be used. Poker is as much psychological as it is about luck. Merlin knows I was taught enough about psychological head games and I have a disgusting amount of luck. Was Lucius trying to get me to pay attention to his body in some sort of attempt to not keep my wits about me? Or did he have some sort of genuine reason behind the action? Comfort? Relaxation?

It wasn’t as if I was about to go and ask him.

But he’s still well dressed as always. Crisp white shirt, black slack and black dress shoes. And every time he sees me in my comfortable worn clothes, he makes a small disapproving sound. It must be reflexive, since he never seems to notice that either.

But I think he’s finally realised that because I’m dressed the way I am for our poker games at my house doesn’t mean I’ve suddenly grown stupid and he’ll finally win.

But it sure as hell gets boring playing poker with a silent partner. So I talked to him.

I swear he looked like I’d reached over and slapped him. He looked so surprised. But Malfoy answered my question with the shortest answer possible.

I swear, for a moment, I thought the man had no idea of how a conversation worked exactly. So I asked him a much more difficult question.

I got a much better answer out of him and the conversation was long. Sometimes, we weren’t even paying attention to playing the game, just talking.

When the game finally ended, he checked the clock on the wall and found that it was after three and left, with a hasty good night.

I won again

And for some reason (just because he was in a hurry to leave doesn’t mean I wouldn’t see it), Malfoy didn’t look as put out as he normally was when he lost.

Interesting.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, April 18th, 2001

Malfoy seems to be enjoying our conversations more now. I think we’d be talking and playing poker half the night if Malfoy hadn’t requested that we stop at one in the morning. He asked right after the game that finished after three, so I guess I don’t blame him.

He works at the Ministry full time, meaning from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon. And that was not counting overtime.

All I do is practice my potion making skills. I could have gone onto an apprenticeship immediately after graduating and I had a Potions Master willing to take me on. But I just didn’t feel ready at the time. I begged off for the war with Voldemort to be over and to have a year’s grace period after that. I’m glad that it was granted because considering how prickly Potion Master Jackson was it was nothing short of miraculous.

I suppose I just needed the time to fine tune some of my weaker skills. And to not look up at the door, expecting to see Severus come striding in. It was hard being in a potions lab at first and I would feel like I would burst into tears. Aside from the fact that it would contaminate some ingredients, I knew that it wouldn’t change the fact. I couldn’t even be considering a career as a potion maker if it weren’t for Severus and his tutelage.

Granted, he used very particular methods that would have a chance in hell of working on anyone else.

I guess that’s why I decided to have Lucius meet me for dinner at the bistro rather than stay home and eat. I was feeling a bit vulnerable with my potions lab being in the same vicinity as me. I was doubly glad that we’d be having the poker game at the manor tonight.

Malfoy seemed vaguely puzzled when he arrived, but that was all I could tell. And I wasn’t about to volunteer a reason.

We had our usual rambling conversation and went back to the manor.

That’s when the sneaky bastard tried something of his own.

He told me to call him Lucius.

I was nothing less than floored and it took me a bit before I could reply. That was one hell of a trick to try.

Still beat him though. And, oddly enough, he didn’t look put out. He hasn't for the past while.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, May 23rd, 2001

Lucius is a fucking prick.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, June 6th, 2001

We didn’t play much poker tonight.

Lucius and me hashed out the issue we had an argument over three weeks ago. Neither one of us was ready to quite deal with it until now. I think we were preparing for battle, figuratively speaking of course.

I’ll give him this much though: he damned well knows how to argue well. I can see what he meant now, and it would have been a hell of a lot better if he just explained some things earlier on so we could have avoided this whole mess to begin with.

But I still don’t think it’s right to just use someone. It’s just wrong. Lucius says I have an acutely overdeveloped sense Gryffindor morality and justice. I told him he couldn’t be any more Slytherin with his rather bleak outlook on things.

All he did was smile slightly and continue with his rather long reply.

I told him to stop calling me Potter, well, Mr. Potter as he’s so bloody proper, and to start calling me Harry. Then I gave him my own lengthy reply.

He didn’t even look mildly surprised.

At least I still beat him again.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, July 25th, 2001

Lucius and me started having dinner at the bistro every night now before our regular poker games. Every time we go, we never have to wait for a table. And we get the exact same table as when we (well, me really, since Lucius stubbornly refused to eat anything) ate there. I don’t know if we get a table every time because we’re regulars or because I’m Harry Potter and he’s Lucius Malfoy. There were loads of other people waiting for tables, but we were ushered right in.

Is that what Lucius meant by power?

Lucius didn’t notice that this kind of bothered me and we went back to the manor to play poker. But it was such a nice day outside that I asked if we could play outside.

Now, don’t get me wrong, I was trying to focus on the game but I couldn’t quite shake it from my mind. So I stopped the game for a moment and asked Lucius if I was at the top of the “food chain”, so to speak.

Lucius just stared at me for a long moment. I swear if we hadn’t been playing poker weekly for just over half a year now, I would have thought he was pissed right off. He looked amused, though he was doing his best to hide it.

He didn’t even have to say anything to give me my answer.

I’m starting to think he was trying to not burst out laughing.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, August 1st, 2001

I went to Cordoba, Spain for my birthday. I found a small day package deal at a Muggle travel agency, and it was even cheaper since I got there myself. It was way better than having to sit through some massive birthday party with people I barely know. I know some people, but a lot of people I know end up tagging along and there’re more strangers than friends. I didn’t want that this year.

I had to hurry back when I realised that I was already late for the weekly poker game with Lucius.

He didn’t seem too put out when I got to the manor. But I still explained it to him, and then I got wrapped up in telling him about the history and what not. And the pictures. I took about a roll and half of them. And that was nothing compared to this couple from Canada; they were taking pictures of everything!

And even when we eventually settled down to play poker, I still couldn’t stop from asking him questions. I couldn’t help but wonder what other sort of power dynamics might be occurring in the wizarding world. So I started reading history texts and other sources in between potions. History is actually interesting when Binns isn’t droning on about it.

I guess that’s why I asked him if the influence of Moorish wizards’ extended farther than the Iberian peninsula before they were booted out by Catholic wizards in the 14th century. Lucius looked floored for a moment but didn’t say anything. I guess I confused him, so I explained that I had started reading wizarding history and how Muggle events impacted it.

It’s interesting to see how power shifted and how the systems of rule changed. Especially during the witch hunts.

Lucius gave me a look that said he had created a monster. But he finally told me that he didn’t, but he probably knew someone who did.

Honestly, that just made my day. I mean, if I could get my hands on some books that handle the subject properly, then I would be happy.

I had to call it a night at midnight. In between, hurrying back from Cordoba after seeing some more of the sights and then coming straight here, I was beat.

Lucius gave me something before I left though. He didn’t say it, but I know it was a birthday gift.

All he told me was that it was Severus’ and that it had been forgotten a year ago. I looked down at the worn copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ and I honestly didn’t know what to say. I know that was Severus’ favourite book. And that was something Lucius was bound to know. But he would only give me something this personal if he _knew_.

I managed to say thanks before I Flooed back home. I just looked at the book when I stepped out the fireplace and started crying. Though I don’t know whether it was because it was Severus’ or because Lucius actually gave me the second most thoughtful gift anyone’s ever given me.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, September 19th, 2001

I think I’m in serious trouble.

It’s been just over a month since Lucius gave me Severus’ book. It’s now on my night table. Beside it is the book Lucius sent me. It’s by Alfonse Zafra and titled, _Magical Moors and the Inquisition_. I read it just under one week. Why couldn’t Binns make history interesting like this?

It worried me a bit that Lucius figured it out about Severus and me. I mean, he was supposed to apprentice me. But that would be in direct violation of the hard and fast rule like the one that prevents hanky panky between professors and students at Hogwarts. And the last thing I want is for something to leak out and just destroy his reputation.

I mean, Potion Master Jackson took me on and I think it was out of deference to Severus. The man was second to Severus. What could be better than teaching the person that was supposed to be Severus’ apprentice, and the Boy-Who-Lived to boot?

That’s why I started watching Lucius. I needed some indication that he wasn’t going to go and discreetly spread the information around.

But when I watched him, all he would do was study his cards. His grey eyes would be pensive and focused solely on the game.

I knew I was in trouble when I was watching him three weeks ago and I got that happy tingling feeling inside. Like it had been with Severus.

That was when I told myself I should stop, but I couldn’t by that point. I like watching Lucius.

I like watching that intent pensive look on his face. His brow furrows slightly when he realises that I’ve beaten him again. The way his lips curl slightly when he’s amused makes me picture a bigger smile on his face and I want to grin like an idiot. He usually has to brush a stray lock of hair from his ear, but it just falls back into place and he never notices. And that mouth of his… it’s a bit thin but Merlin does it scream sensual.

I think I’m starting to fall in love with Lucius.

I’m doomed.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, October 31st, 2001

I’ve spoken to Potion Master Jackson and said that I am finally ready to start the apprenticeship. I know I told him a year, but I see this as the last step. I don’t feel so weepy in the potions lab any more and I don’t expect to see Severus come in at any given moment. I still feel sad but it doesn’t feel like I’m about to burst into tears and have to flee from the room.

He said he had a personal issue to address first, but would still take me on. So, in the second week of January 2002, I’ll finally get started on my potions apprenticeship

It seemed fitting that I do it today. It’s the twentieth anniversary of my parents’ death and my first defeat of Voldemort. And the first of Severus’ death. Halloween is a horrible time of year for me.

Lucius seemed to understand why I was so silent tonight. He didn’t talk to me much, only asking if I wanted a drink when I arrived at the manor. I took a scotch on the rocks, like I normally do. Severus was a man who clung to his gin and tonics. I felt it was a waste, having a dusty Glenfidditch scotch sitting in the back of his liquor cabinet.

I only asked Lucius one thing before we started playing for the evening. That our last game would start at twelve fifty and only last for ten minutes. He looked surprised but he agreed.

The whole night, I was a bundle of horrible nerves. I supposed I was upping the stakes and if it did follow through it would be irrevocable. It might all go horribly and we would never play poker again.

If it did come to that, I would miss out poker games. But I know I would go absolutely nuts unless I did something about this new… tension between us.

I guess that’s why I came up with the “brilliant” scheme that I did. And why I made that one request before we started. When the time came, I managed to tell him in a straight voice that we’d be playing for a prize, for a kiss.

He didn’t make any visible sign and I couldn’t see anything in his eyes. It was a hellish second before he agreed.

I’m still amazed that my hands didn’t shake when I dealt the cards and I managed to not crack during those ten minutes. Then we laid down our cards.

We both had four of a kind, but my kings beat his jacks.

I only waited a second. I knew my nerve would leave me after that. So I got up, walked over and told him I wanted my kiss right away.

Lucius simply looked up at me and I kissed him lightly.

I shouldn’t have done it. It instantly made everything worse. He was warm and solid, smelled like musk, tasted like wine and I wanted to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. I pulled back and looked at him for a moment. I was tempted, so tempted to just clamber into the chair with him and keep kissing him.

But I told him that he didn’t have to come over next week if he didn’t want to before leaving. I hope I didn’t look like I was trying to not run.

So, now that I’ve gone and cocked everything up, I don’t know if he’s coming next week or not.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, November 14th, 2001

Lucius didn’t come by to play poker last week. I played so many games of solitaire that I thought I would go nuts. I missed him like hell.

So when he actually showed up to play today, I was thrilled. And glad that I had started dressing nice for when he comes over.

We played our usual game, but Lucius made the same demand of me that I made of him two weeks ago. I looked at him trying to fight the surprise and nodded my head in agreement. I had deliberately phrased the request that way; either way, I was bound to win. I just didn’t think Lucius would use it on me.

My straight beat his by two cards. But I still wasn’t sure so I just looked up at him. All Lucius did was crook a finger.

I was never happier to get out of my seat and get my prize.

Lucius left late again.

_______________________________________________

Wednesday, December 26th, 2001

Lucius gave me another lovely book by Alfonse Zafra for Christmas. This one is titled _Moorish Wizarding Architecture_. It’s full of colour photographs and recreations of old plans from the Moorish buildings in Cordoba.

I went right over today to say thank you, though it was a bit later in the evening. I think I caught him as he was just going into the drawing room. I just looked up at him and felt a smile come to my face. He gave that small smile of his in return and I followed him into the drawing room and made myself comfortable.

When fixed me a drink and brought it over, I caught his hand for a moment. I wanted to tell him that I wanted more than just fooling around with him. But the words stuck in my throat, so I just let his hand go. I felt like such an idiot. I mean, it’s only been two months since we’ve kissed and a year since we started playing together. But it’s what I want.

I swear, this is one of those times that Lucius read my mind. He must have some sort of super good Legilimacy thing going for him.

He looked at me while shuffling the cards and asked if I wanted more than our normal stakes. But the look in his eyes he knew what I wanted to ask, and this was his version of a reply. As if it was too hard to simply say yes. Count on him to make me work for it. Though I knew it wouldn’t matter if I won or lost.

And with how close our games have been lately, I could very well lose. But I’ll still win.

So he dealt the cards. I had a high straight.

Lucius had a royal flush, high suit.

I lost.

I left late that night.

_______________________________________________

Saturday, January 5th, 2002

I’ve decided to stay with Lucius at the manor for the week. I start my apprenticeship on the fourteenth, so I might as well make the most of the time I have now before my schedule is shot to hell.

We used to play poker in the drawing room, but it became pretty useless as one of us would win and we’re get wrapped up in claiming the prize. We’d either be in Lucius’ chair or on the floor (that’s only if both of us were really impatient). So I came up with a brilliant idea to just play poker in bed now. Naked. It’ll save us all the trouble of undressing. Lucius says I’m impatient. I told him it might things more interesting.

We’ve got loads of unfinished games.

_______________________________________________


End file.
